Mobile Suit Dynasty
by Wings of Hope27
Summary: When an evil villain takes over the earth it's up to 5 teens to save the earth. basiclly just mobile suit gundam wing with a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

This is a twist on the original gundam series with my own characters and evil villians. i don't own gundam but i wish i did

* * *

"Why do you fight, is it to save people or is it for your own personal gain." The voice rang out in Brandon's head clear as a bell. As Brandon pulled himself up from his bed he looked out his window."what is my reason to fight, and why am I here."The same thought had been in his mind since he started his training. He was trained to be the best and to save the earth from the incoming threat. "It's been three years since the war has started against Globe and there is no clear end in sight said Brandon."

With that he proceeded to go back to bed and wait till morning to think it over some more. Day came as swift as it had left the other day, and the glare from the sun had awoke Brandon from his deep slumber. He rose from his bed a took a look at his clock _"seems I made good time" _with that he went over to the shower and turn the hot water on. While he was in the shower a thought occurred to Brandon. "_Why is this bothering me so much, they told me that I was selected because of my ability to pilot a mobile suit but something tells me there is something behind this."_ as he turned off the water he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He then went to his dresser and picked out some black cargo shorts and a black tee-shirt with dragon designs. He picked up his cargo vest from the couch in the corner of the room and as he was heading out he took one last look at the room, something told him he would never see it again.

As he entered the docking bay he saw loads of scientists running around and giving orders to the mechanics. As he was walking towards the mobile suit he had been assigned a few days earlier, a scientist walked up to him, "Hello Brandon just in time we thought you had over slept said the scientist." "I took a little long in the shower said Brandon." "Well anyway you have been reassigned said the scientist." "Reassigned said a confused Brandon." "Yes reassigned, we have decided to give you the proto-type mobile suit we have been developing said the scientist." "Well lead the way said Brandon." As Brandon and the scientist walked down the docking bay corridor which seemed to go on forever they finally came to the mobile suit. "Here it is the Angel Gundam said the scientist." "You guys are giving me a gundam said the bewildered teen." "You showed a unique apathy for controlling a mobile suit so we decided to give you the angel gundam said the scientist." "Okay , so what is my first mission said Brandon." "Go to earth and attack globe's cargo base to cut off their supply to weapons said the scientist." "Okay but, before I go what is your name said Brandon." "My name is Doctor John said John." with that Brandon walked towards the gundam.

As the cockpit closed to the gundam Brandon took slow deep breaths to relax himself he then watched as icons on the screen lit up displaying status, fuel level and parts of the giant robot. The screen finally cleared and showed the view from the main camera. _"I'm leaving and I might never come back." _as he turned on the thrusters the gundam lifted up in the air and in a flash he was out of the hanger and headed to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for not updating earlier school is starting soon. please review and give me tips on how to improve the story reviews are welcome. Also the italics means the character is thinking.

* * *

As he flew towards earth in his gundam, Brandon started to look back on his life and figure out why was he so special. Why did they chose him to pilot the gundam when they could have just as easily pick someone else to do it. _"It's been hard all these's years struggling to survive." "After my parents died I had nowhere to go, no one cared about me they left me to rot." "That's when I met him Doctor John, he took me in, trained me, and he gave me a home and I am grateful for it but, why."_

(Meanwhile in a space carrier around earth's orbit)

"Baron sir, said the navigator, I'm picking up a strange power surge in the network grid coming from the L1 colony cluster." "Strange indeed, see if you can pinpoint the location and area the power signature is coming from said Baron." _" This is interesting why would there be a power surge on the grid unless the colonies are planning an attack on the earth." _suddenly a blaring alarm snapped the baron out of his thoughts. "What's going on said Baron." "Sir we now have four other readings coming from the four other MSC said the communicator." "MSC said the baron." "It stands for massive space colony sir said the navigator." "Which is the closest said the Baron." "The one coming from Colony L1 sir said the navigator." "Fine prepare to launch our mobile suits and join me in the hangar.

(Back to Brandon)

"I'm picking up a strange reading from my radar maybe it's friendly but, just in case I better activate jet mode said Brandon." the angel gundam transformed into a jet with the blink of an eye then it sped off towards it's destination. The closer Brandon got to earth the closer and stronger the readings dot on his radar. Then all of a sudden, "four new unidentified targets appeared on the radar said Brandon." "Globe must know I'm coming said Brandon, I better get ready to fight them said Brandon." As Brandon got closer to his destination he saw earth and what was soon to be a fight that was going to ensue.

"Private how close are we to the target said Baron." "We are right directly behind him sir said the Private." "Good report to your mobile suits said Baron." just as the Baron and his men were preparing to launch in their mobile suits Brandon was entering the earth's atmosphere. "I've finally made it to the earth said the young pilot." "But it looks like I have unwanted company said Brandon who saw the mobile suits behind him." as the enemy suits approached him Brandon switched his Gundam from jet mode to robot mode. "Unidentified mobile suit please disarm and come with us said the private." as soon as the private could get done talking he saw the mobile suit fly at him and before he could blink he was sliced in two. Listening to the radio communications The Baron heard the message the remaining private said. "Baron this mobile suit is unlike anything we have ever seen before I think it's a gundam said the private." and then silence. The baron knew the private was dead and took matters into his own hands launching in his leo mobile suit.

Brandon took out the two rookies easily the he saw another approaching so he took out his twin buster rifle and fired at it and he missed the mobile suit dodge the shot, so he fired again and he missed so he put away the beam rifle and took out his beam saber and flew towards the enemy suit and as he flew closer to the mobile suit he saw it had a gun in its hand so he slashed at the suit only to have it grab his hand in mid air. "My foolish boy did you think your shots or feeble attempts at a beam slash could defeat me said the baron." "I didn't think it would said Brandon." as the baron looked down he saw the gundam take it's shield and plunge it straight through the baron's mobile suit. "Damn defeated by a kid, look how low I've sunk said the baron." "No matter I can still fight said the baron." and before Brandon knew it he heard gunshots fired at his mobile suit. "Damn I forgot about his gun said the teen." as he looked back at the enemy suit he saw the cock pit open and saw the pilot get out and jump into the air and pull the string to a parachute. _"Little does he know I activated the self destruct sequence that will be a shock to him thought the baron." _Brandon struggled to get the mobile suit off of him but it wouldn't come loose then he heard it the beeping and he knew he had to get loose but it was too late the suit exploded and left the angel gundam damaged severely and plunged into the ocean with its pilot unconscious. As the baron landed aboard a globe air carrier he looked as the gundam hit the water with amazing force. Little did they know a pair of eyes were watching the whole thing from a pier not too far from the ocean.


End file.
